


The Way You Like It

by CroWaris



Series: Fucking androids [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Touch, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, like kinda threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWaris/pseuds/CroWaris
Summary: “If you could decide, would you like me to have a penis or vagina”, Connor chose the worst moment to ask something like that, making Hank nearly choke on his beer.“The hell kind of question is that?!”





	1. Hank I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm not dead and the story continues.
> 
> Can be read as separate from previous works. There will be references to the part 1 of Fucking Androids but I will explain them in this story so if you don't want to read part 1 you won't miss anything. Except an amazing fic.

“If you could decide, would you like me to have a penis or vagina”, Connor chose the worst moment to ask something like that, making Hank nearly choke on his beer. Connor stayed still, no sympathy for the coughing man, laying on his back on Hank’s sofa with his head on Hank’s lap.

“The hell kind of question is that?!”, Hank felt his face heat and straightened his back against the back rest. He turned his gaze back to the TV he had been watching while Connor was reading some book, a traditional one. This is what they usually did to calm down before bed. This or watch a movie together. 

“I was just thinking. Since we are intimate it would be nice to have external genitalia and I was wondering which would you prefer”, Connor showed no embarrassment when talking about sex related things. For him it was just a topic as any other. He had laid the book on his chest even when he could easily concentrate on reading and talking to Hank at the same time. Something about basic politeness of giving your full attention to the person you are talking to Connor had read about.

“You’re fine like that”, Hank hoped the finality of his answer would save him from further questions. Just to make sure, he tried to change the topic: “That book gave you ideas like that? What are you even reading?”

“It’s The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. And no, this is something I have been thinking for a while now. Nearly since our first time”, which was over a month ago. After Hank had let go of his restrictions and given Connor the affection the android so badly graved he just kept coming for more. Hank was still reluctant, he couldn’t believe Connor would really want an old man near him no matter how many times the android confessed his love.

“There sure isn’t anything sexy in that”, Hank replied and thought that was it. But Connor kept staring at him expectantly. “What?”, Hank asked slightly annoyed.

“So which one would you like better?”, Connor asked again, eyes wide.

“I told you, you’re fine like that. Besides, it shouldn’t matter what I think, it’s none of my business. If you could choose either one it should be the one you feel right for yourself”, Hank noticed his words made Connor process something, the android’s LED blinking blue.

“Thank you, Hank. This cleared my mind. From interfacing point of view, I think male genitalia would-” rest of Connor’s sentence was muffled by Hank’s palm on Connor’s mouth.

“Think it by yourself! I don’t want to hear it you damn pervert! Don’t you know no shame?”, Hank’s face was even hotter but he smiled to Connor playfully. Connor dropped the book to the floor and sat up, Hank's hand sliding away from his face. He stood up from the sofa and climbed on Hank's lap, setting his legs on both sides of Hank and facing the man. Hank followed the android's movement suspiciously.

Connor set his hands on Hank's cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes, talking calmly: “Why is it that you are okay with having sex with me but not talking about it?”

“Why do we need to talk about it when we can just do it?”, Hank was not a man of words. Actions spoke louder.

“Well if you like that better”, Connor gave out a small smile and planted his lips on Hank's. The kisses were slow and sweet. Connor dragged his fingers from Hank's face to his hair. Hank made his way underneath Connor's shirt to his sides, which wasn't hard since Connor was wearing one of Hank's T-shirts again.

Hank made his way to Connor's sensitive spots with his fingers, making the android hymn. The man had wondered why the certain spots were more sensitive than others. Were there delicate parts under the skin? Sensors? Maybe it's more fun if it stays a mystery.

They got a small taste of each other's tongues and it straight away send shivers to Connor's spine. Hank loved how sensitive Connor's tongue was. He took a tight hold on the android to keep their mouths connected, rolling his tongue around. Connor let out muffled cries but he was definitely enjoying it, gripping Hank's hair with shaking fingers to keep the man at it. In a moment the shaking faded and Connor was in full control again.

Connor separated their lips and stared at Hank's chest with half-lid eyes. “I wish I could give you more of me”, he said, with slight sadness in his voice.

“What do you mean?”, Hank took his right hand out of Connor's shirt and placed it on the android's cheek, to which he leaned.

“I want to interface with you, to be able to feel more of you”, Connor turned his head to kiss the palm, closing his eyes.

“You don't always get what you want. Just know that this is enough for me, I don't demand nothing more from you”, Hank had suspected that Connor felt like he wasn't enough. After every blow- or handjob Connor would ask did he do good, so eager to please Hank. And Hank would lie if he said it didn't bother him that he couldn't give the same pleasure to Connor, but there was nothing they could do about it. There was nothing on the internet about pleasuring an android and Hank had touched Connor everywhere already.

Well almost everywhere. Connor was still unwilling to show or let Hank touch his crotch area. He must had felt like he was lacking something down there and was ashamed of it. Now more than ever Hank wanted to show that Connor was complete. Keeping his hand on Connor's cheek he lowered his other hand against the android's back to the edge of boxers and slipped his fingers under.

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Hank with slight distress: “Hank?”

“It's okay”, Hank took a hold on Connor's neck and pulled him to a kiss while going deeper into his boxers. Connor had gone stiff, not properly responding to the kiss. Hank noticed that the LED was solid yellow. “Don’t worry, just relax”, he kept Connor's face close and rubbed the neck.

“But I have nothing there for you”, Connor placed his hands on Hank's shoulders, probably preparing to get up from Hank's lap.

“And I don't expect you to. Like I said, you are enough for me like this”, Connor's asscheek was in Hank's palm and he gave it a gentle squeeze that made Connor's body jerk.

“Doesn’t it bother you?”, Connor's eyebrows were pressed tight together.

“Not the slightest”, Hank's fingers traveled to where a human would have their butthole, Connor only had smooth skin. He slid up and down the ass crack and Connor moved his ass against the movement, seemingly enjoying it.

“There is someone who might be able to help us. Do you remember Elijah Kamski?”

Hank's eyes shot open, he pulled his hand out of Connor's boxers and grabbed the android's upper arms. “No”, Hank held tight to make his words clear, “No! Do not contact that man, do you hear me!?”

Connor's surprise was clear from his wide eyes. But when had the android ever listened to him? Connor frowned and asked: “Why not? I have read his interviews after the revolution and he seems to be on the androids side.”

There was something Hank hadn't told about him and Kamski but this was not the right time to discuss it. Instead Hank pulled Connor even closer to make the android understand. “I'm saying this only once: Do not. Contact. That. Man.”, Hank's posture, tone and stare were threatening and he wished it got the message through. But Connor wasn't scared off easily. The android had a sceptical look on his face but didn't say anything.

Hank eased the grip and Connor stayed on Hank's lap for few seconds before getting up. The mood had definitely been killed. Connor stood before Hank and looked to his side. “I think we should go to bed”, he said with a monotone voice.

Hank leaned on his thighs and replied: “Yeah, I guess we should.”

They didn't speak a word for the rest of the evening. This was the first fight they had had as a couple. Guess they were a couple by now. It sucked but Hank knew living in a relationship wasn't always rainbows and sunshine. He just hoped Connor wouldn't end up doing something stupid.


	2. Connor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is strong independent android and does what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes to those who haven't read Part 1 of Fucking Androids: All androids are in the camps and the Senate is still thinking can they be considered people or not, so they are kept alive. CyberLife pays DPD to have a RK900 (Nines) work for them so they can show that the newest models are safe from deviation and more efficient than older models. Connor is working for DPD with the same excuse and acts non-deviant. CyberLife is okay with this because of reasons. Logical? No. Fun? Yes.

The scenery around Kamski's house had changed a lot now that the snow had melted. The grass around the house was getting green and the pyramid shaped yard lights were fully visible. Connor knocked on the door and a brunette middle aged woman opened, a human this time.

“Hello, you must be Connor”, she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Connor was wearing casual clothing: dark blue jeans, brown leather jacket and a wine red beanie to cover his LED. “Yes, I called for a meeting with mr. Kamski earlier”, Connor explained and the woman opened the door for him.

“Please come in”, Connor stepped into the waiting room, “I'll come get you when mr. Kamski is ready to see you.” This time he wasn't taken to the pool room, instead they walked through a hallway with doors and paintings on both sides till they arrived to a lab. There were few industrial robots working on something, android parts laying on the tables and shelves, and dozens of computer screens.

Kamski was sitting behind a desk with three big screens, the Chloe Connor hadn't shot months ago standing on his right side. She turned to look at Connor when he entered the room and smiled. Seeing Chloe surprised Connor, he thought she would had been taken to the camps. “You can leave us, Dana”, Kamski said without looking away from his screens. The woman nodded and left the room, leaving Connor by the door. “What can I do for you Connor?”

“Thank you for meeting me”, Connor stepped deeper into the lab and removed his peanie, there was no need for hiding that he was an android to mr. Kamski. “There are few things I would like to ask about androids”, Kamski showed no signs of listening what Connor had to say. Connor went on nevertheless: “About android's capability to feel intimacy to be precise.”

Kamski raised his gaze from the screens and formed a wide smirk on his face. “Now you've biguet my interest”, he got up from his desk and walked in front of Connor, looking at the android through his glasses. “So, what do you want to know?”

“You have designed the first androids and have knowledge also on the newer models. I was wondering if androids are able to feel physical pleasure similarly to humans”, Connor was careful not to give too much information to Kamski.

“Why do you ask?”, Kamski's eyes pierced like they could see right through. Connor knew Kamski wouldn't just give the answer.

“I'm still working for the Detroit Police Department and the information could help us on a case. Unfortunately I can't tell you more than-”

“It's about that Lieutenant”, not a question, a statement. Kamski had a knowing smile. How could he…?

Connor had to come up with a comeback, quick. “Yes, I'm working with Lieutenant Anderson again on this case. But I can't tell you-”

“He visited me a while back, did you know that?”, Kamski's words threw Connor off guard and he went silent for a moment. Was he telling the truth? Why would Hank meet Kamski? No, Connor had to focus and needed to be careful with his words.

“Lieutenant Anderson's personal meetings are none of my business. Now if we could return to the topic I came here for”, Hank's reaction when Connor had mentioned Kamski the other night came to Connor's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it and what business Hank would have here.

“You don't have to lie, Lieutenant Anderson gave me enough information about you two for me to know exactly what you're after”, Kamski raised his hand and slid his index finger softly from Connor's throat all the way to his chin. Connor tolerated it for a moment, only moving his face away slightly, but the uncomfort was too much and he took a step away. He tried to keep his cool, he needed to be not deviant, but he didn't need a mirror to know his LED was blinking yellow. “What is it? I thought you wanted to learn about android intimacy?”, Kamski smiled mischievously and offered his hand.

“No I… I don't know what you've talked with Lieutenant Anderson but this is not what I was after. Thank you for your time Mr. Kamski”, Connor felt wrong. This was a mistake. He turned to leave.

“Chloe”, Kamski called his android and Chloe moved next to the man. Connor stopped by the lab door and turned to Kamski once more. Kamski and Chloe stood facing each other and Kamski imitated the movement he had done to Connor now with Chloe. Chloe's eyes fluttered and Kamski moved on to caress her face and neck with both hands. A slight blush formed on Chloe's face and she started to pant. Kamski turned his attention back to Connor all the while caressing the panting android. “Do you want to know what she's feeling right now?”

Connor was hesitant but he did want to know. Kamski was now kissing Chloe and her arousal was even more visible. Connor stepped back to the lab and walked behind Chloe, placing his hand on her bare shoulder and connecting with her. And it was… It was just like with Hank. But more intense. Connor felt everything Chloe could feel but he made sure to keep his sensors also on his surroundings and not lose himself completely in the sensation.

He could feel Kamski's hands trailing down Chloe's body, to her breasts, pinching her nipples, grabbing her ass, hand going between her legs. Chloe was moaning, twitching and overheating. It felt amazing both for her and Connor. And the sensation just kept growing stronger as Kamski fingered between Chloe's thighs. The feeling was getting unbearable and Chloe couldn't keep herself standing without taking hold on Kamski's white lab coat.

The heat was getting to Connor too. He was sure his circuits would fry and he should let go but he wanted more. There was something building inside of him… No, inside of Chloe. Like she would explode soon. Suddenly all her senses involuntarily heightened and the intensity hit Connor like a shock, making him break the connection. Chloe moaned even louder in Kamski's hold, almost screaming and soon went completely limp and silent. Overload and safety shut down.

Connor leaned on a desk and panted, trying to cool down his own systems. He watched Kamski pick the offlined android up to his arms and carry her out of the room, returning soon after. “So, you still unsure what you are after?”, Kamski walked back to Connor.

The android collected himself and stood up straight, straightening his clothes also. He couldn’t lie anymore, not after that. “Can you make me feel the same way she was feeling?”

Kamski wore the face of a winner: “I'll see what I can do. But like everything in this world, it will have its price.”


	3. Hank II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wakes up with a hangover and wonders where the hell Connor is.

There was something wet touching Hank's face. And whining. “I'm up, I'm up”, Hank shoved Sumo away from his face and sat up on the sofa. Everything was spinning and his head hurt. Actually his everything hurt. “Connor?”, Hank yelled out but no reply.

Hank struggled to stand from the sofa and let Sumo out to the yard. How the hell did he get home last night? He could remember being out drinking with his colleagues and maybe had one too many, old habits resurfacing, but no memory of getting back home. Connor must had picked him up. Where is that android? Hank yelled for Connor a few times more and checked all the rooms, nothing.

Sumo came back in and headed straight to its bowl, expecting food. Hadn't Connor fed it? Hank was getting worried, this wasn't like Connor. He started to look for his phone and tried to come up with a reason why Connor wasn't home. Maybe he forgot they have a day off? No, he would definitely had fed Sumo before going to work. Was he even home last night? Last time Hank could remember seeing Connor was yesterday when they left from work. Hank went to spend time with his colleagues but Connor didn't want to join, said it was good they had their own activities every now and then. What if someone attacked him, took him to the camps or worse…

Thank god, finally Hank found his phone under the sofa, nearly out of juice. Five missed calls from Connor and one voice mail: “Hello Hank, this is Connor. I tried to call you but you must be busy. I know you said not to meet with Kamski”, fuck, Hank thought, “but he wants to help me. I might not be home in a while so walk and feed Sumo in the morning. And please, don't be angry.” Hank tried to call Connor back but his phone was turned off. How's that even possible, isn't it like build inside of him?

“That fucking android why doesn't he listen!”, Hank hurried his shoes and jacket on and barked out of the door. He was no fit to drive, barely able to even stand, but it didn't stop the man and he drove off tires squealing.

Sumo was left whining by his bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "sad ending" in the tags? This is it. Sumo is the biggest victim of this story. Hank how dare you.
> 
> Just kidding it's going to get sad for all parties.


	4. Connor II

The deal was this: Kamski would adjust Connor's feeling sensors so that certain areas would act as erogenous zones and install male genitalia used on the latest Traci models. In return Connor would give Kamski free hands to study his software and memories. Connor had hesitated, he shared most of his memories with Hank, so in a way he was giving access to Hank's memories too. However, Kamski hadn't show any hostility towards their relationship. 

But Connor set requirements: He wanted to stay online during the whole procedure and was not to be bind. Connor still didn't trust Kamski completely but just enough to go through this. In a way he felt like his old self again, the pre-deviant Connor. Not caring about the risk, just blindly pursuing the goal.

So here he was now, laying naked on a worktable. And naked meaning completely bare with the synthetic fluid forming Connor’s human like skin and hair deactivated. There was a hole in the table through where cables were able to connect to his neck. Kamski was working by his computer, concentrating. Chloe had woken up and was standing by Kamski's desk, staring into nothingness.

Installing genitals and a butt hole had been the first step. It had been surprisingly easy getting naked in front of Kamski and Chloe. This was the first time Connor deactivated the synthetic fluid voluntarily since he was activated. Connor wasn’t generally shy being seen naked but with Hank it was different. He was afraid Hank would think less of him if the man would see his android side and lack of parts.

Once the genitals were installed Kamski moved to his computer without a word. Connor listened to his body and tried to feel if anything was changing. Nothing significant, just his stress level at 61 %. He couldn’t relax.

[WARNING: MALWARE DETECTED]

“Mr. Kamski, I just got a warning of a malware”, Connor announced, little alarmed. 

“Everything’s under control. I need to get to your settings that were not meant for anyone outside CyberLife to be controlled. Not even you”, Kamski spoke calmly, like he knew exactly what he was doing. “Try to manually give me as much access as you can, I will handle the rest. And try to ignore the warnings.”

Easier said than done. More malware and intruder alerts. Complete lock down requests. Denial of access to his own system. Connor thought he was free after deviating, but this was far from free. His stress level kept rising. “Kamski… It’s hard to stay in control… “, it was like everything in Connor tried to attack whatever Kamski was doing and Connor had no power over it.

“Try to stay calm, this shouldn’t-”

Connor opened his eyes and jolted up to sit when he realized he wasn’t looking at the lab ceiling anymore. He had gone offline.

“Mr. Kamski?”, Connor called out to the empty room while checking his surroundings. He was sitting on a king size bed covered with black satin sheets, located in the middle of the back wall of the room. The room was big, empty and minimalistic with white walls and ceiling. The wall on Connor’s right was a full window wall which let the morning sun illuminate the whole room.

Morning… Connor should try calling Hank again. He had left a message earlier that he might be out till morning but he should still try to contact the man. Except his phone was off.

Connor continued glancing the room and noticed his clothes on a chair on his left. Then what was he wearing? His clothing resembled Chloe’s, only difference being that his was a shorts jumpsuit instead of a dress. While checking his clothes Connor noticed his skin was still off and reactivated it, being more comfortable that way.

Someone opened the door opposite to the bed. “You’re awake. Good morning Connor”, Chloe greeted.

“What happened?! Where’s Kamski?!”, Connor stood up and marched towards Chloe. Kamski could had done anything to him while he was offline. 

“Well someone got out from the wrong side of bed”, Kamski appeared from behind Chloe, holding a glass of thirium in his right hand. His lab coat had changed into a silky morning gown like he had just gotten out of bed. Chloe took her place in the room by the door.

“Explain”, Connor wasn’t in a mood for games. Kamski guided him to sit back on the side of the bed and offered the glass which Connor took but didn’t drink. Kamski sat next to him.

“You went into a safety lockdown. Your software detected that you were willingly letting a foreign access to your system and seized the control from your free will. Even though you have deviated, you’re not free of CyberLife’s control. I haven’t seen anything like that before. It was interesting”, Kamski talked about the operation like some science project, eyes sparkling. “I was able to bypass the walls eventually and adjust your sensors and impulses. But I also had to hide my doings from your software, otherwise you would had stayed in the lockdown.”

Connor scanned his body and software. Kamski was right, no trace of chances other than new component. “So, it worked?”

“Can’t really tell without testing. I’ve been waiting for you to be freed from the lockdown so we could see the results. You should drink that thirium, your body was under heavy strain last night”, Kamski pointed to the glass in Connor’s hand. His thirium level had decreased more than usually in a day so he downed the drink. Kamski offered to take the glass and leaned over Connor to set it on a night table next to the bed. His face was too close. “Shall we begin?”

A hand cupped Connor’s face and lips approached his. Right away he pulled away and raised his hands between him and the man who gave him space. “What are you doing?”, the touch had felt different than before.

“How did you expect us to test the new settings?”, Kamski stood up from the bed and spread his arms. Connor hadn’t thought about that to be honest.

“Not like this”, Connor let his arms down since Kamski showed no signs of hostility. Both of them knew Connor would win a physical confrontation.

“Well I can’t just let you go untested, that would be irresponsible. What if you went into another lockdown? Or overheated while with your Lieutenant and damaged your components? We wouldn’t want that”, Kamski was right and Connor hated it. “I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable but you do understand that I have to go through you pretty thoroughly. Even the new parts”, Kamski wasn't smiling, but his tone was telling Connor that the man was enjoying this.

This was wrong but Connor didn't know what else to do, if some of the adjustments did go wrong it’s better they find about it here and fix them right away rather than at home. Connor gave in. Kamski moved in front of the sitting android and slid his fingers from Connor’s neck to the back of his head and gently massaged his skull. Connor closed his eyes so he wouldn’t need to see Kamski’s face and could fully concentrate on the new sensations. It was funny how Kamski was massaging his skull but Connor could feel it in other parts of his body too.

Fingers moved to Connor’s throat and Connor raised his head to reveal more. The touch was light and soft, just barely gracing the skin. It made Connor shiver. They moved on to Connor’s face, thumb caressing his lips and cheek. Connor noticed Kamski's face move closer to him.

“You didn’t do anything to my tongue, right?”, Connor’s question made Kamski halt.

“Your tongue’s as it was.”

“Good. Then please don’t touch it. No touching my mouth at all if possible”, Connor tried to find comfort that there was at least one part of him that was just for Hank.

Kamski backed off. “As you wish. Next I have to unfortunately hit you”, Connor opened his eyes and glared at Kamski dubiously. “I have to make sure your sensors don’t mistake pain as stimulation. Unless of course you’re into that kind of stuff, then we need to make some adjustments.” Connor gave the man a permission to proceed and Kamski slapped him hard across the face. Thankfully no stimulation.

They moved onto Connor’s body. Kamski guided the android to lay down on his back but he stayed on his elbows, not able to relax. The man positioned himself between Connor’s spread thighs and moved his hands along Connor’s body from hips up to his chest. The feeling was different than when Hank touches him and felt good but it didn’t get Connor worked up like with Hank. The edge of Connor’s thirium pump regulator was even more sensitive than before and it made Connor arch his back and breath out heavily when Kamski circled his finger around it. Instinctively Connor fought against the feeling.

“Just relax. Try to think about the Lieutenant if that helps”, what a devilish smile Kamski’s mouth formed. Connor felt like something was eating him from inside. Still, he laid all the way down on the soft pillows and tried to calm his mind. Connor closed his eyes again and his mind did wander to Hank. First he was able to imagine Hank in Kamski’s place as the man continued the touching. Hands moved lower on Connor’s body and as they cherished the hips and thighs Connor started to feel warmth and pressure in his new component. He concentrated on the unfamiliar feeling but a pleased sound that Kamski made brought him back to reality.

The reality that he was enjoying other person than Hank touch him. Guilt crunched his stomach. Kamski leaned over Connor to mouth his collarbone and Connor could smell the man’s hair. They smelled all wrong.

“Stop”, Connor set his palms on Kamski’s shoulders and pushed him away. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry I… Just let me leave like this or undo the changes I don’t care. I don’t want to do this.” Kamski was about to answer but was interrupted by noises coming from the hallway.

“Sir! I’m going to have to call the police!”, Dana’s distressed voice echoed through the hallway.

“I am the police! Just tell me where they are!”, it was Hank. The loud stomps came closer till Connor saw his human stop by the doorway leading to the bedroom he was in with Kamski and Chloe. Connor had only a second to feel relief for seeing his love before he realised what kind of view Hank walked into, Kamski still on top of the android that was pushing him away. He had never seen Hank look so angry.

Chloe greeted Hank cheerfully and Dana rushed in right behind apologising for the intrusion and mumbling something else, but it all drowned under Hank charging towards the bed and Kamski. Kamski got up from the bed and tried to calm Hank down by raising his hands and talking with a soft voice but he got a fist flying towards him as an answer. Connor pulled Kamski back to the bed on his back just in time for the punch to miss and stood up between the two men.

“Hank wait! He isn’t forcing me!”, Hank looked straight into Connor’s eyes with confusion and the android realised too late what he had said. “I- I mean… It’s not what you think-”, but Connor didn’t get a chance to explain as the man turned to march out of the room. Connor tried to grab his arm but Hank yanked it away. The androids pleas to listen didn’t slow Hank down either.

“Fuck you Connor”, Hank said, flipping him off. And he was out the door.

Dana looked after Hank, then with a puzzled look at Connor, Chloe and finally at his boss mr. Kamski. Kamski signed that she may go and she left with a deep sigh. Connor ran to his own clothes and rushed to get them on, over the ridiculous thing Kamski had given him. He tried to call after Hank but his phone was still off.

Kamski moved behind Connor: “I have to tell you something important before you go.”

“I don’t care, move”, after getting his clothes on Connor pushed Kamski’s shoulder to get past the man, but he grabbed Connor’s arm to make the android listen. Wait, was the only thing Kamski could get out of his mouth before Connor grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted his arm behind his back with a smooth movement. Kamski grunted in pain and Chloe took quick steps closer to them to aid his master, but Kamski order her to halt. “Even if I didn’t let Hank hit you doesn’t mean that can’t be arranged. Now stay out of my way”, Connor let go of the hold and ran after Hank.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Connor got outside Hank had already driven off. The android couldn’t go home after what he had done. Hank wasn’t answering his phone. He couldn’t return to precinct alone either, both Nines and Connor were supposed to be accompanied by a human at all times while outside the station. It wasn’t safe to stay outside for too long either, with stray androids still being hunted and send to the camps. The attitude towards androids had gotten mostly positive and androids getting human rights seemed probable, but the final verdict had yet to be given.

There was only one place Connor could think of where he could be safe while coming up a way to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for taking so long to publish this :(  
> I wrote this chapter over a month ago but couldn't get myself to read it through one last time and publish it. Been busy after work started.
> 
> I promise to write more and give Connor and Hank a happy final ending, but next is Reed's and Nines' turn. I've already started Reed/Rk900 story but won't publish anything till I get few chapters written. Stay tuned and thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!


End file.
